The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor apparatus including a magnetoresistive device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus including a magnetoresistive device and a logic device.
With the rapid development of electronic industries and the increasing demands of users, electronic devices have become smaller and lighter. In this regard, an embedded semiconductor apparatus, in which a memory device and a logic device are integrated into a single chip, has been proposed. Such an embedded semiconductor apparatus may use various types of memories, such as a read-only memory (ROM), a volatile memory for a cache, and a non-volatile memory capable retaining data even when power is turned off.